


Paradise Interrupted

by dedougal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Dean wanted to do was relax on a beach. Naturally that wasn't going to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 50 States Spn over on LJ. This is set sometime in my dream Season 7 where everyone has reunited happily

_Hawai’i_

Dean wasn't amused when was woken from the light doze he'd fallen into by a wall of water. He was even less impressed when another salty wave splashed over him as he was kneeling up to look around. He was on a beach. He knew he had to expect water but he was planning to be fully prepared for the water. Maybe with one of those oversized rubber tires.

He blinked the wetness from his eyes, ready to glare at Sam, who was to blame, no doubt about it. Instead his eyes were met by something even he had never seen. Dean Fucking Winchester had seen a lot. He’d seen angels, demons, monsters galore. He’d seen Hell. But he’d never seen… He didn’t have a name for it.

He could call it Godzilla, he supposed. It was giant, towering high above the previously quiet sandy beach. There hadn’t been many people here: Sam, Dean, Cas, some locals. Now there was also some kind of huge scaly green and black monster lizard thing roaring at the top of his lungs. Dean wondered if the shotgun buried underneath the food in his bag would be enough to kill it. He felt safer holding it in his hands after all.

Dean started at the hand on his shoulder. Castiel was there, crouching by his side and Dean let a sideways smile slip out. Damn, it felt good to have Cas back with them. He still looked slight, fragile almost, without his coat and suit. Although, Dean and Sam hadn’t been exactly shy in telling (and showing) Castiel how much they appreciated the swim suit look. Cas did, however, look worried. And that started another train of thought in Dean’s head as he cast his eyes around frantically.

“Where’s Sam?” The beach was empty of other people now. They’d fled to the fringe of palm trees hiding the beach from the narrow single track road. Presumably they’d kept fleeing once they’d reached it too.

Dean’s eyes were caught by a figure rising, dripping, out of the water. Sam flicked his hair out of his eyes and looked pissed. His chest was rising and falling rapidly and Dean could see his nostrils flaring. He could also see the way his nipples tightened as they dried. He had a moment of imagining himself licking the salty taste of the ocean from them. Then a noise halfway between the scream of an airplane engine and a really, really big dog split the air. Dean scrabbled to his feet, running forward with the spare shotgun. Sam caught it and let both barrels loose into the open, gaping, razor-sharp teeth filled mouth.

“You’re ruining my vacation!” Sam was either talking to himself or muttering imprecations under his breath as Dean splashed into the water beside him. “Just a couple days of peace. Not too much to ask for.” The bullets had made an impact. A black ooze that Dean presumed was the creature’s blood was dripping from the wounds they’d left. It didn’t seemed to quieten the creature any. Another ground shaking roar tore through the peaceful paradise. “Shut the fuck up!” Sam shot again.

“What the fuck…?” Dean asked as he raised the gun to his shoulder. He covered Sam while Sam reloaded from the bullets Dean handed him, movements practised as ever.

Castiel joined them in the warm surf. “It is a Mo’o.” He was matter of fact about the information, standing steady in the pounding surf, head tilted to look quizzically at the thrashing monster. “Or possibly it is merely Mo’o.”

Dean trusted that Cas knew what he was talking about despite the silly name. On the other hand, Cas seemed to think that was enough detail. “And?”

“There used to be many terrible beasts in these islands. Before the people came.” Castiel kept his eyes on the lizard monster. It wasn’t doing much other than bellowing in pain and causing the waves to roil with its twitching tail. Its ten metre long twitching tail. Dean followed its movements with his gun, shooting into its mouth as it bent over to inspect them, three tiny breakable figures at the shoreline.

The monster reared back, shaking its head. Sam followed up Dean’s shots with his own, aiming into the mouth again, into the brain. Or where the brain should be, at least. If it had a brain.

“There are many stories of heroes who fought these beasts for days and dismembered them.” Dean made a face. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate the idea of being a legendary hero. Might get some free beer out of it. But dismembering? Especially something this big. They’d be at it for weeks.

“Can we just shoot it and hope it gets the message?” Sam was calm now, reloading smoothly. He clenched the fresh shells in his mouth and spoke out of the side. His hair was slicked back from his face where his frustration seemed to be giving way to a kind of wild glee. Even being here only a few days had chased the last of his Lucifer sick paleness from his skin. Dean liked the tan. He liked the way the water slicked over Sam’s tan and made his skin glow, actually. Sam looked well, healthy. And that had been the whole point of being here. “Not that I’m objecting to fighting a dinosaur. Just ‘stay on the path’, Dean?”

“Geek.” Dean shot again. The monster staggered back, heading for deeper waters again. “Where’d it come from?” This time the creature stumbled, its foot bending under as it crumpled to one side. Sam used the advantage of the head swaying nearer to empty his gun right between its eyes.

The black ooze covered most of the lizard’s face, snout and torso now. Bleeding freely, it couldn’t seem to catch its balance. It swung from side to side, almost in circles, before crashing beneath the waves, arms flailing in the black streaked foam.

They watched the waves pulling the giant body further out into the ocean.

Sam followed them out of the water and back up the beach to their pile of stuff. Their damp pile of stuff. Dean dug around and pulled out a towel that was mainly only soaked around the edges and started towelling off his hair. It became a lot easier when the towel was suddenly a lot drier. As were their snacks. Castiel looked smug. He’d brought them here, angel flight, and now he was able to take salt water out of clothes. Dean wasn’t quite sure which angel miracle he liked more.

He guessed he should just be grateful that Castiel thought these small human things were important again.

Dean fluffed the towel out on the soft sand once more, looking forward to getting back to his interrupted relaxation. It wasn’t a nap. It was bone deep relaxation. Being warm. Being safe with Sam and Cas both here and fine and in his bed at night. He lay belly down and felt the constant gentle breeze just ruffling over the top of his shoulders. Instead of the warmth of the sun, however, he felt cold hands smearing suncream over his back, dipping down to brush just inside the waistband of his shorts. He craned over his shoulder.

That small smile was still playing around Cas’ lips as he smoothed the cream over the small of Dean’s back. “The water took off the cream. You do not need more freckles.” That was a lie if he’d ever heard one. Castiel loved chasing his freckles with his tongue. Sam, on the other hand, liked to go for the jugular, licking and biting up and down Dean’s neck. Sunburn would put a crimp in his plans for later though. Dean shrugged. He pillowed his head on his hands. Big hands that he knew were his brother’s smoothed over his skin too, working the cream in deep and even. Dean let them turn the practical application into something approaching caresses, rolling his hips into the towel. What? They’d killed the monster who had handily cleared the beach for them. It only took a moment to lift his hips and for Sam to work his shorts off down his legs. Castiel kept rubbing in the cream. Dean lay pliant. It was only a matter of time before they started working it into more interesting places.

Best. Idea. Ever.


End file.
